I Miss You A twilight fanfic
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Edward doesn't come back in NM. It's been 80 years and he thinks Bella died in a car accident. Wrong! She was changed by Victoria in the meadow 80 years ago and is now the lead singer of a rock band so appropriatly titled "Didn't move on." In one of her v
1. Chapter 1: He's Back!

**~I miss you~ A Twilight fanfic**

**Summary**

**Edward doesn't come back in NM. It's been 80 years and he thinks Bella died in a car accident. Wrong! She was changed by Victoria in the meadow 80 years ago and is now the lead singer of a rock band so appropriatly titled "Didn't move on." In one of her visions Alice sees the band going to Forks for a concert and drags Edward along. What happens when old friends meet again. Does Bella forgive Edward or does she hate his guts? **

**EXB JXA EmXR CXEs**

**Chapter one: He's Back!!!**

_**Bella's POV**_

**I was was sitting backstage waiting for our cue to go on stage. The rest of the band was pacing. Mike, Summer, and Sam were also Vampires. Our Bands name was "Didn't Move on." We are on tour for our debut CD "Why?" We had stopped in Forks tonight. Our "owner" was introducing us. When we got out there the crowd was screaming, they obviously heard our songs. "How are you doing tonight?" I asked, more cheering. " The first song we are playing tonight is called "I miss you"**

**The music starts and I look around to see people I thought I'd never see again. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in. I start singing.**

**Sha-la-la-la-la Sha-la-la-la-la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**you'd hold me close in your arms**

**I loved the way you felt so strong**

**I never wanted you to leave**

**I wanted you to stay here holding me**

**I miss you ,**

**I miss your smile **

**and I still shed a tear every once in a while,**

**and even though its different now**

**you're still here somehow**

**my heart wont let you go **

**and I need you to know**

**I miss you, Sha-la-la-la-la, I miss you.**

**We finished up with that song and sang a couple more before we had to wrap up for the night. When we were done and we had just walked backstage when my hairdresser walks up.**

**"Miss. Swan, Some people are here to see you, claim to know you personally?" she said**

**"Where are they?" I asked curious to who they were.**

**"Over here Miss." she says leading me over to where Edward and his siblings stood, waiting. When we walk up Alice nearly jumps out of her skin.**

**"BELLA!" she yelled.**

**"Alice, save the hugs and stuff for when we get to the dressing room. Maybe you can try on something." I say smiling.**

_**'Wait did Bella just say we could go to her dressing room???'**_** Emmett thought smiling.**

_**'She seems happy enough. Maybe she still likes us. Edward, maybe she still loves you.' **_**That was Jasper.**

_**'Maybe she does still love me! but how can she? I mean, I left her. I still loved her and I lied to her then left. God im an idiot.'**_** That was Edward. I raise my eyebrows at him and start leading the way toward my dressing room motioning for them to we got to the dressing room Alice jumps at me and throws herself into a back breaking hug. **

**"OMC! Im so sorry for leaving! I-" she cries before I cut her offf.**

**"Its okay Alice, I have forgiven you guys a long time ago." I told them Finally Edward spoke.  
"Bella, what we, I, did was unforgivable. I left you while Victoria was after you. I technically let you become one of us." He said blaming himself, of course.**

**"Edward stop blaming yourself. All this is my fault." I said. He stood there looking confused. **

**"Bella. what happened after we left?" He seemed the slightest bit hesitant to ask this. **

**" Sit down then, No interrupting." I said, they rest of the band walked in. **

**"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Sam asked.  
"Telling the Cullens what happened when they left, you can listen if you want."**

**and so I began.**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own Mike, Summer, and Sam though. Lots of reviews are wanted. Sorry if its a bit short but There is going to be a lot of chapters. Most of the story is in Bella's POV but eventually I will add Edward's POV in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ragefilled Story

_**Bella's POV **_

**"For about four months after you guys left I felt...dead. I was literally lifeless, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep." I started looking down."Charlie got really worried. Other friends stopped calling, school got harder, I was a shell. I would flinch at even the slightest thing that reminded me of you." Edward's face looked pained."He put me into a mental facility for about six months. During that time I started cutting. It felt really good but after a while it started getting harder to quit. It took a month to stop. When I got home I started to get better, I would eat, I would sleep. One day I was wandering in the forest looking for our meadow and Victoria and Laurentfound me there. Surprisingly Victoria sat back while Laurent started talking about why Victoria wanted to kill me. Finally Victoria came forward and told Laurent to hold me down while she changed me."Edward had his face in his hands dry sobbing." After she bit me they left me for dead. I sat there for two days before the pain faded. For about 50 yrs after that I wandered around own my own. Confused, Alone, and Scared.I started feeding off of Animals mainly. Occassionally I got carried away. I've killed three humans. After the third one I broke down, I had just killed my father.(A/N:no flames! I had to put someone she was close to.)That was when I met Sam, Mike, and Summer. I was breaking down when they walked up. They helped me calm down and I helped them become vegetarians. We started 'Didn't Move on' about one year ago. The tour went by, we stopped at Forks, saw you and you know the rest." When I finished I walked over and hugged Edward hesitantly. He surprised me by hugging me back, rocking me back and forth while apologizing in my ear.**

**"It's okay Edward. I forgive you. I am surprised though." I said.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"You're hugging me back. 80 yrs ago you told me that you didnt love me anymore. That you didnt want me. Then you walked away." I said wincing.**

**"Bella,I've always loved you, and always will love you. I'm sorry I didnt realise that I was hurting you more than helping you. All I wanted was for you to have a normal happy human life where I couldn't put you in danger." He said. '**_**will he stop apologizing**_**'**

**"Let's go to my place." I suggested.**

**"What about signing auto graphs?" Summer asked.**

**"They will live." I said.**

_**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. all the chapters will be pretty short. Reviews are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight I wanna Cry

**Bella's POV**

**When we got back to my place I told The Cullens and the band to sit down. I sat in between Edward and Summer. "Bella, why did you name your band 'Didnt move on' anyway?" Alice asked.**

**"Well...ummm...Bella why did we name the band that?" Sam asked me.**

**"Because none of us moved on in our human lives when the love of our existences left." I said after a brief pause. Alice nodded. Suddenly Mike, Sam, Summer, and all of the Cullens, except Edward fell to the ground writhing in pain.**

**"Crap,Crap,CRAP!" I yelled. Turning around I closed all of the windows, shades, and turned off all the lights. **

**"Whats happening Bella? Bella!" Edward half screamed. I found him and pulled him into a half sitting half crouching position.**

**"Hold on." was all I said. We sat there for atleast an hour before...BOOM!**

**Three huge jeeps ran into the wall. I gasped slightly when I saw Jane, Aro, Marcus, and Caius walk through the hole.**

**"Hello, Bella." Aro said.**

**"Hello, Aro" I replied bowing slightly.**

**Edward tensed slightly beside me. **

**"Jane please release the others." Aro ordered.**

**"yes master." Jane said.**

**The others stood up and froze when they saw the Volturi.**

**Our visitors stayed for a few hours before they left. When they did Emmett thought.**

**'**_**We should be getting back to Montana.**_**' I shook my head.**

**'**_**Why do we have to leave?**_**' Edward thought when Emmett voiced his thoughts.**

**"Edward has a point. Why do you have to leav?" I said. Everyone turned and looked at me.**

**"I can read minds, change the colour of my eyes to what I am feeling, and borrow other peoples powers." I said. **

**"Cool!" Emmett said.**

**After they left I was thinking that tonight I wanna cry.**

**A/N: sorry its so short again. Chapter fours ya. lots of reviews welcome.**

**reply:**

**to **bloomsky: Heres more! and still more to go..

**I will try not to do those boring AN type things.**


	4. Chapter 4: Honey, Honey

**Bella's POV**

**"Where's the next concert?" I asked Mike. "Somewhere in Montana. I think." He replied.**

**My Feelings soared. It has been three weeks since Edward showed up in Forks. He's called once a day. We have got to have talked for three hours straight yesterday and I was waiting for today's call.**

**"Hey Sam!" I called wondering if he knew.**

**"Yea Bella?" I heard from the weight room. **

**"Where's the next concert?" I asked.**

**"Billings, Montana." He replied.**

**"Ok thanks!" I said wondering where Edward lived in Montana. Then, the phone rang. It was Edward.**

**"Hi!" I practically squealed into the phone.**

**"Hi, just wondering where your next concert was. Or are you done for now?" He asked.**

**"About two days from now in Billings, Montana." I said matter-of-factly.**

**"Really??? That's where we live! Maybe you can stay with us." Edward so kindly offered.**

**"That would be fun! Let me ask the guys. hold on." I said, turning around.**

**"ok." he replied.**

**"Mike, Summer, Sam, come here please." I called.**

**Soon they were piled in the kitchen.**

**"Edward called and asked when/where the concert is and when I told him he offered to let us stay with him. What do you say??" I said looking at them.**

**"That would be wonderful." Sam said after talking to Mike, and Summer.**

**"They said they'd love to. Thanks!" I told Edward.**

**"No problem." He said. Sam then pushed Summer down,who punched Mike in the face, who hit Sam, who caused me to fall and scream, which caused Mike to fall down laughing.**

**"OMC! Are you okay?" Edward said.**

**"yeah we're fine." I assured him. We talked for a while before hanging up. **

_**~To days later~**_

**Our Plane was Boarding to go to Billings. I had called Edward to tell him we should be there in two hours. I fell asleep on the flight. When we met up with Edward me and him embrace tightly. Turns out Edward had his own house just down the street from Esme and the others. It was huge! Hardwood floors, it looked like the White House only fancier. Edward gave us a tour. Afterwards Mike, Sam, and Summer went out back, and Me and Edward stayed inside and kissed for the first time in 80 years.**


	5. Chapter 5:Family Reunion

After Set up we went to go get settled in Edward's Guest bedrooms. Even though we dont sleep. Soon enough it was time for the concert.

"What are we for songs tonight?" Sam asked.

"Tonight I wanna cry, Jacob Black, By You, I Dont know, and My Immortal." I said. Edward and his whole family were coming over. Esme and Carlisle didnt know I was in the band, nor that I was here. We ran out while it was still dark. As the Music started the lights flashed on. The Crowd screamed.

"Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry  
Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry"

Next we sang Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black  
She's not coming back  
La Push has come to shove  
And she's through with you  
Can't you see  
You're just a dog to me  
If you come near her again  
I'll eat you too  
First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

(x2)  
You're nothing but a dog,  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And it's time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you  
The other day  
I thought I heard you say  
May the best man win  
But I see through your ploy  
You might think  
That you are on the brink  
Of winning her love  
But you are just a boy  
First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine  
You're nothing but a dog,  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And it's time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you  
You were there to save her life  
When I was far away  
Differences aside and  
I'll say thank you anyway  
The bigger man will shake your hand  
And pretty soon you'll see  
In your mind you're kissing her  
In life she's kissing me  
You're nothing but a dog,  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And it's time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog  
Nothing but a dog, nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you"

Afterwards we performed By You.

"This hole in my chest has been getting  
The best of my life  
That day in the woods  
Hurt me more than any kind of pain  
In this life ever should  
What's the cause?  
I guess I'll walk around in this  
Empty shell of all that I was  
Hold myself  
Who else will?  
Please be still  
Get up off the floor and try  
Never let them see you cry  
You're swimming now but  
Swans were maent to fly  
And the chill of your touch  
Never thought I'd miss the cold so much  
Wrapped in stone  
I felt at home  
If only you knew that this hole  
Was created by you.  
I can't sleep  
Dream of you  
There you are  
Its not true  
I walk to the edge  
I look at the see  
I never imagined how easy it'd be  
You give me no choice  
To hear your voice  
I feel so free  
It's difficult way  
To live out each day  
I wonder where you are  
But now here I come  
Don't step in the sun  
You're almost in my arms"

Finally we finished with My Immortal.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Backstage after the show we met Edward and his family in the dressing room. As soon as I walk into the dressing room Esme and Carlisle rush forward and pull m into a huge bear, or should I say Vampire, hug.

"Nice to see you again Bella! Hurt yourself lately?" Carlisle asked forgetting breifly that i was a vampire.

"Carlisle, Im on of you. You guys left 80 years ago. I'd be ninety-eight years old now." I reminded him. The rest of the family including my Coven giggled.

"Right!" Carlisle said, covering up his mistake. I shook my head.

"Let's get out of here!" Edward said. We all agreed and drove back to Edward's house.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Finals are coming up and the teachers seem to think its fun to load us down with homework. ugh! and Ice skating in Gym. Im just as clumsy on skates as Bella is on her feet.**


	6. Chapter 6:Gives you Hell

My cell phone rang. '_Jacob CRAP!!!'_ We were sitting in Edward's Living room. We postponed the rest of the tour indefinatly. Edward had so graciously offered to let us move in with him. We had agreed, not really wanting to find a house. Now I had the room next to Edward's, Mike next to mine, and Sam and Summer right above us. The phone rang again. This time I picked up.

"Hello?" I said indifferently.

"Hi, Is Bella there?" Jacob asked not recognizing my voice which hurt some.

"This is she." i said.

" Oh, Hi! How are you??" Jacob asked.

"Fine, You?" I asked him.

"Good, whats up with you?" He continued.

"Me and the band are living up in Billings with Edward." I said a little uncomfortable.

"Ah. So you have a band now." He asked.

"Yeah ;Didn't mov on.' or DMO. **(A/N: Pronounced Demo.)** I said.

"OMG! I LOVE YOUR BAND! I HAVE EVERY CD!" He practically screamed into the phone.

"Thanks." I said.

Edward was thinking how he'd like the next cd of ours.

"Listen Bells, I gotta go. Call ya later?" He asked.

"ya sure!" I said.

After we hung up I called my producer and told him to send me a copy of our new cd "Story of my life." Then I went to go find Summer, Sam, Mike, and Edward goofing off in the back. Well Edward was really watching while the others goofed off. After getting dragged up to sing and dance to "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!(a man after midnight)" we went hunting.

~Three days later~

Finallly! the copy of "Story of my Life" arrived in the mail. I wrapped it and went dowstairs to Edward's Music room. My eyes were a mixture of Purple (love) and blue (happiness).

"Hey can i come in?" I said

"Yeah." Edward said.

"I got something for you." I said

"ooh? What is it?" He said curious. I looked into his thoughts and saw that he was thinking about how he loves presents and cant wait. I gave him the wrapped CD and watched as he ripped it open.

'A copy of her new CD! COOL! I cant wait to play it!' He thought.

"Im glad you like it." I chuckled.

"Thats the original copy. The songs that we do on there sound different than the ones we do live. But how they sound on there is how it should sound." I told him. If he could cry I think he would be.

" I am so grateful! How can I make this up to you?" He asked.

"Marry Me." I said. For its what Ive wanted since I saw him again.

"Done." He said. Then we kissed.

**A/N: hope you like it! I know this chappy is a little short sorry. REVIEW LOTS!!!**


	7. AN: Sorry its Necessary

**Author's Note!**

**I know you guys hate these but It is necessary. I was wondering if I should put Jacob in the story more or if that was his only appearance? Let me know. I wont put up the next chappie until I get Review's. so REVIEW!!! **


	8. AN: Another AN just to keep up

**A/N: Sorry about this but I am having major writer's block and this one is just to keep it up on the site.**


	9. an

**I got the computer takin away for two months so ya**


	10. Chapter 7: Family Portrait

**Yay! I actually wrote more of this.m Sorry it took so long. A mix of writer's block and too much school work. This chappie is shorter so I will give you another one in addition to this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Sam, Summer, Mike, The band name, and the plot.**

**Bella's POV**

I was now shopping for the perfect engagement ring for my fiancee Edward. Mike, Sam, and Summer were ecstatic when we told them. They insisted on playing at the reception. Not the first dance or father/daughter dance, or the in-law dance but for the normal dances. Both me and Edward were fine with this and wrote it down in this really neat wedding planner we found.

I was looking at Tiffany's for the ring and finally found the perfect one. It was plain and silver but had a gold wave running through it with the inscription 'I promise to love you forever.' and space for an addition. I paid for it and got 'love Bella' added on. Then I went home to propose correctly. Edward was sitting in the living room waiting for me with a box similar to the one I had.

" Hey, Edward!" I said.

"Hey, love!" Edward called running to meet me. He threw me into a hug. After the hug he got down on one knee and said.

"Bella, I promise to love you forever and never leave your side. Will you marry me?" Then he sat there smiling up at me with that crooked grin.

" Of Course." I said accepting the diamond ring. Next I got down on one knee, He looked confused but stood there quietly.

"Now, don't interrupt I want to do this right." I said. He nodded. I took out my black box. His eyes grew so wide it took a lot not to laugh.

"Edward, I have always loved you, and always will. I want to spend the rest of my existance with you. Will you Marry me?"

**Sorry its so short! I jus got my computer back. YAY! I will put another chapter up too.**


	11. Chapter 8: Now or Never

**As I promised another chapter. I have part of this chapter as Edward's POV so enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't speak. The love of my life just formally asked me to marry her. I couldn't find the right words.

_'Say yes already you idiot.' _Sam

_'Do you know how much she has wanted this for 90 years. 90!'_ Mike

_'SAY Y-E-S!'_ Summer.

For a second Bella looked hurt. Then rejected. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I stepped forward and embraced her. I whispered in her ear.

"Yes.. Of Course I'll Marry you Bella." She stepped back with a smile as wide as the Nile River is long. She slipped the ring on my finger before kissing me and saying.

"Thank You." Then my tiny annoying pixie of a sister had to ruin the moment by yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Then she barged through the door and looked at us with her puppy-dog face. The one Bella couldn't resist.

_'I just want to plan your wedding!'_ She was thinking.

My love turned to look at her and asked her

"Do what to you Alice, and we do love you."

" Then why do I see you running off to Vegas to get married without me!" She half-yelled.

" Aren't I even invited?" She asked looking hurt.

"We just want a nice simple small wedding. Of Course You are invited silly. Your whole family is invited." Bella told my overly-annoying little sister. We both laughed.

"In fact we still need a wedding planner. If you are interested?" Bella asked her.

" YES! OMC I have to get you a dress, Edward a tux, and so much more BYE!" Alice said skipping out of the room. Seconds later she came back with a dress bag thing telling me to get out. I did and went to wai in my room.

**Bella's POV**

While Alice threw my fiancee out I wondered what I had gotten ourselves into. Alice zoomed back into the room and dressed me in this white floor-length dress with these little bows sewed at equal spaces apart with ribbon dangling Down from them. It had just a very pale shade of blue as the train. It was beautiful.

"It's Beautiful, Alice. But dont I get to see your dress?" I asked she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

" Well I wouldn' want my maid of honor wearing something off the_ rack!_" I shuddered at 'rack'.

"OMC. ESME!!!!!" She yelled running out of the house to be replaced by Edward.

"That was very nice, love." He said kissing me.

"Yeah, she deserves it." I said.

The next day I wrote a Christmas song for all those soldiers that are serving overseas.

"Dear Santa, I need to change my Christmas list  
There's one big thing I missed  
You see my Daddy's working for away from here  
And I know Santa, I asked for a Barbie doll  
And a brand new soccer ball  
But I'd trade it all, for just one gift this year...  
Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home  
And Santa, here's a picture that I drew  
Of him in his dress blues  
Mama says our country needs him over there  
And you know Santa, this whole year I've been good  
And I was hopin' that would  
Do all you could to answer her prayer...  
Bring him home Santa, bring him home to mom and me  
Let us wake up Christmas morning, and find him standing by our tree  
You can pick him up on your way, he could ride there in your sleigh  
Don't make him spend Christmas all alone  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home"

When I finished I heard applause. I turned aaround and there is none other than Sam, Summer, and Mike.

**What will happen next !? Only I know.**


	12. Chapter 9: Wedding crasher

**Heres another one.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the songs or characters. only Sam, Summer, Mike, the band name, and the cd names.**

**Bella's POV**

After they were done clapping they walked up and hugged me.

"That was wonderful Bella!" Summer said.

"Yea!" added Sam and Mike.

"Thank you guys." I said."Why dont we record a Christmas cd?"

"Okay. That song has to be on it though." They said in unison.

"Fine." I said getting up. Edward was out hunting so we were alone. I left a note for him telling him we would be at the local studio recording and writing some songs and that he was welcome to join us when he was done. After leaving that where he would find it we drove off to the studio. After a half hour of trying to write more songs Edward walked in.

"Hey love, Guys." He said.

"Hey Edward." Sam, Summer, and Mike said before turning back to their work.

"Hey Eddie" I said getting up and kissing him before going back to my work and asking him if he wanted to record/write a song for a new CD.

"Really!? I can!" He said.

"Yeah. We are recording a Christmas CD and a new not Christmas CD." i said.

"Then Hell Yea!" He said. We all laugh.

"Well go over to the cabinet and grab some paper and write lyrics. We'll figure out music later." I told him.

_'OMG! I get to write and record a song that will be heard nationwide! YAY! Haha Emmett!' _He was thinking. I chuckled. I was starting on a song I called "One in a million" I was dedicating it to Edward. So far had it all down just needed the band's opinion. Edward didn't need to know it was for him. I would just say that it came to mind. I showed them and they told me that it was perfect and to go record it now. I did. When i walked into the recording room I put on the headphones and started singing.

"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
i Didnt think twice  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kinda of into me  
But i figured its just to good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant finda single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one  
Your makin me laugh about the sillest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When im mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that i'm so lucky  
i have never felt so happy  
everytime i see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah,yeah yeah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o woah)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..one in a million...  
(yeah)  
Your one in a million"

When I was finished I heard a lot of applauding. Looking out I saw all of my band and Edward clapping as loud as they could. I smiled.

"Bella! We are playing that at your wedding!" Sam called out." But YOU have to sing it. Edward already agreed."

"Fine but after the first dance! Edward. That was dedicated to you!." He smiled even bigger and ran in to hug me.

~Wedding day.~

I was dressed in my dress and my make-up was done. Carlisle was now walking me down the aisle. Everyone looked beautiful/handsome. Especially Edward. When I got to the end Edward took both hands and smiled. The pastor who was performing the ceremmony cleared his throat.

"Dearly Beloved, we bring you here to witness the joining of this man and woman. Are there any objections, if so speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused. Suddenly.

"I OBJECT!"

**Cliffy! Who could the wedding crasher be?**


	13. Chapter 10:Wedding

**Sorry it has taken so long. i had really bad writer's block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Sam, Summer, Mike, and the plot.**

**Previously**

_"Dearly Beloved, we bring you here to witness the joining of this man and woman. Are there any objections, if so speak now or forever hold your peace." He paused. Suddenly._

_"I OBJECT!"_

**Bella's POV**

We all spun around. There standing at the end of the isle was Jacob. I was pissed. The _dog_ just had to come and ruin the best day of my life. Jacob started down the isle and when he got to me he stopped.

"Why Jake, Why?" I asked knowing that there was a lot of hurt in my tone. Edward looked murderous.

_'How DARE he come and hurt MY Bella. I want to kill him!'_ He thought. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I can't let you marry him Bells, He hurt you." Jacob said.

"I have forgiven him for that and I want to marry him. Also don't call me bells." I said coldly.

"But, Bella." Jake said sounding hurt.

"No Jacob. I AM marrying Edward and there is nothing you can do about it. I wont let you do anything about it. So goodbye Jacob." I said. He shrugged and said,

"Don't come running to me when he leaves you again." then he left. I wince slightly and turn back around.

"Are we okay to continue or are there any more objections?" the Pastor said. I nodded signalling him to start again. He says some things about how this marks the beginning of years to come. (**she does care its just that I don't know all of that stuff so I am just going to go right to the vows.**) Then he nods at Edward who turns to me and takes my left hand in both of his.

"Bella, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one for me. When we were separated my sky was black, no lights and no way out of the blackness. You are like a meteor across my sky and when we are apart its like you have gone past the horizon and I can't see anything. I love you more then life itself, more then a lioness loves her cubs, I need you more then humans need water, more then Predators need their prey," after he said that part about predators needing their prey he winked at me, " I promise to love you for the rest of eternity and I will never leave your side." Then the Pastor nodded to me and I started.

"Edward, I could say that I feel the same about you, but that would be an understatement. How I feel about you is even more than you or even me for that matter can even comprehend. By you saying all that you are comparing one small tree to an entire forest.I love you much much more than even I will ever know. When we were apart I lost most of my heart, and most of myself if you put it that way. I was empty then when we reunited, I was whole again. You are my other half, my best friend and i promise to love you for all eternity and to protect you more fiercely then a lion protects his prey. I will always be your lamb." I finished smiling. Edward was smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Bella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health, through good times and bad?" the Pastor said.

"I do." Edward replied.

"Bella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health, through good times and bad?" the pastor asked me.

" I do." i said.

" I now pronounce you man and wife, you can now kiss the bride." With that being said Edward crushed his lips to mine and kissed me like never before. I kissed him back and suddenly someone cleared his throat. We looked up to see Emmett standing up with his hands on his waist. If I could blush right now I would've. Instead I just smiled. Then I was almost tackled in a bear hug by him that you would think he was trying to suffocate me.

"Congratulations lil sis, Eddie." He said giving my husband a hug too. Then the whole family came up to give us a hug before heading off to the reception.

~At the reception~

When we got to the reception we had to go and sit for a while before starting the speeches. Sam went first.

"Bella is a great friend. Summer, Mike and I are really happy she is finally happy again. The only other time I have seen her this happy is on our little rampage through a construction site. Remember that Bells?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well there was a construction site near the place that we were performing in Nebraska. and the workers were working while we were practicing one day and it was clearly getting on Bella's nerves because it was the first show in Nebraska and we were introducing a new song and she was still working on cues. Needless to say the noise from the construction distracted her and made her forget the cues. So, after the workers left we went and stole all of the cones and hijacked almost aall of the equipment. Then we drove to the fanciest looking house we could find and dumped all of the cones and parts in his or her front yard. The next day the police went and arrested the guy with charges of stealing city property and breaking equipment worth thousands of dollars. The jury found him guilty thanks to my ability to cun. and he had to sell his house to pay for the fine and new equipment. last I heard he is living in a trailer park. So here is a little thing that I have saved for you Bella." then he came over with a big bag. I opened it and there is a safetey cone and a part for the bobcat.

"Yes that is one of the cones we stole and the connector cord thingie for the bobcat thing." he said.

"Thank you Sam. We were crazy back then." I said laughing lightly. He rolled his eyes and went to go sit back down. Next was Alice.

"Bella has always been the best friend I have ever had. She may have had bad fashion sense a few years ago but that sure has changed. I loved to play barbie bella when we were younger. and I know she hated that. Remember the time that you once refused to leave the bookstore because you found a whole shelf dedicated to the classics and I had to drag you out of there? You made it out with about ten of the books that were there though. And then there is the time that Edward spent the whole afternoon pacing up in his room waiting for you to call him after work. I can tell that you two are going to have a long and happy life together." Soon everybody that wanted to had said something even Edward and I. Then since no humans were here we went right to the dances. First was the "first dance" the other guests which consisted of Edward's family, the Denalis, and my family moved out of the way so we could have the floor all to ourselves. Beyonce's "At Last" came on and we started to dance to the music. I rested my head against his chest and let him lead. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head every once in a while. Soon it was time for the Father/Daughter dance but since Charlie was dead Carlisle was asked to step-in for the dance. Me and Carlisle swayed together on the dancefloor while Edward and Esme swayed together next to us. For the father/daughter dance they played "Dance with my father again." by Luther Vandross for some reason. Then came the in-law dance. I stayed with Carlisle and Edward moved on to Summer since she was as close to an in-law as you can get. With this one we played Debussy's "Claire de Lune.". Then Sam, being Sam made an announcement.

"Now I as well as many have thought about this and I think Bella and Edward should have a second first dance." Everyone clapped and cheered. Edward stepped up and took my hand smiling. Kathy Mattea's "Where've you been?" came on and as we swayed and moved around the dance floor I couldn't tear my eyes away from his golden eyes. After the song ended we decided to stop the ''special'' dances. I was dragged up on stage to sing the song I wrote for Edward.

"This song is a song that I wrote for Edward on the last visit to the studio. As you know I am in the band 'Didn't Move On' So here it is. I call it 'One in a Million'''

"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
i Didnt think twice  
or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kinda of into me  
But i figured its just to good to be true

I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant finda single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million

All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your makin me laugh about the sillest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When im mad at you  
you come with your velvet touch.  
can't believe that i'm so lucky  
i have never felt so happy  
everytime i see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
Your one in a million...(yeah yeah)  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah,yeah yeah)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it(o woah)  
Your one in a million.(yeah)..one in a million...  
(yeah)

Your one in a million"

After I finished I smiled and the rest of the band started playing the newest song. "Number 3" Great. I wasn't used to this one.

"You won't believe how many things  
Are wandering through my head  
You're next to me it's plain to see  
That maybe you would like me dead

I see it in your eyes  
They're as black as night  
Here is the surprise:  
One, i know it probably should chill me  
Two, i think you probably want to kill me  
Three, i know i want to spend my life with you  
You'd never hurt me  
And of all of these  
The only one i fear is number 3

Here i go i'm on a roll  
I want to know about you  
Holy water, stakes in hearts  
Tell me is it even true?

I see it in your eyes  
They're as black as night  
Here is the surprise:  
One, i know it probably should chill me  
Two, i think you probably want to kill me  
Three, i know i want to spend my life with you  
You'd never hurt me  
And of all of these  
The only one i fear is number 3

Stupid shiny volvo owner i'm so glad to see you here  
It's so awesome when i'm with you i don't ever have to fear

I see it in your eyes  
They're as black as night  
Here is the surprise:  
One, i know it probably should chill me  
Two, i think you probably want to kill me  
Three, i know i want to spend my life with you  
You'd never hurt me  
And of all of these  
The only one i fear is number 3

One, i know it probably should chill me  
Two, i think you probably want to kill me  
Three, i know i want to spend my life with you  
You'd never hurt me  
And of all of these  
The only one i fear is number 3"

This one confused the guests so I explained.

"Well, you all know that 81 years ago I moved to Forks and Met Edward. at first I thought he hated me for some reason. So this song is about how I felt about it. It is just a fun little song that we made up." I said. At this they laughed. Even me.

" I remember my first day of school. I had him in Biology class. The first thing he did when I walked in was tense up and glare at me. Lets just say the phrase 'If looks could kill' could've been true for all I knew. I was confused. How could someone who I barely knew and who barely knew me hate me so much? I didn't know. I recall overhearing his conversation with the secretary about switching out of sixth hour Biology into another time ANY other time. Then when he didn't come to school for about a week afterwards. I hate to admit that I was anxious the whole time, debating on whether or not when he returned I would confront him about what his problem was. After the week he returned and started talking about the weather. Yeah, I was confused. But enough about that. Have fun and enjoy!" I said stopping my little vent. Edward ventured up on the stage and pulled me into a hug.

**What did you think?? Review.**


	14. Chapter 11:The Great Song marathon great

**Here is an update finally.**

**I own nothing. except the plot, Sam Mike and Summer.**

**Bpov**

The reception was drawing to a close when Mike dragged me up to the band area again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that Sam has decided to play seven more songs." mike said.

"don't-" I started.

"No." mike answered.

"Fine but I get to pick the first song." I said

"fine."

" The first song we will apparently be doing is called An Angel."

The familiar music started.

"I wish I had your pair of wings  
Had them last night in my dreams  
I was chaising buterflies  
Till the sunrise broke my eyes

Tonight the sky has glued my eyes  
Cause what they see's an angel hive  
I've got to touch that magic star  
And greet the angels in their hive

Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you

All the sweet honey from above  
Pour it all over me sweet love  
While you're flying around my head  
Your honey kisses keep me fed

I wish I had your pair of wings  
Just like last night in my dreams  
I was lost in paradise  
Wish I'd never opened my eyes

Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you

But there's danger in the air  
Tryin' so hard to be unfair  
Danger's in the air  
Tryin' so hard to give us a scare  
But were not afraid

Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you"

"The next song is called The Reason."

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you "

"okay The next one is also called The Reason but it is different."

"I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you

Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking through  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you

You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you

I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
You came out of my dream and you made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you

You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason

In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason, baby  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason "

"Alright I hope you enjoyed that. uhm... oh yeah. Sorry I'm usually better at introducing songs. This next one is dedicated to my dad. I miss you Charlie."

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

I miss you"

" This next one is actually Summer's idea but it is called Friends Forever."

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

Chorus:  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

Repeat chorus

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Repeat chorus 3x"

"Anyone have any requests?" I asked. Emmett raised his hand. uh-oh.

" Yes Emmett?" I asked him.

"Can you play Kiss the Rain???" He asked.

"Sure."

"RS 1  
I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will

CHORUS  
And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes

VRS 2/3  
I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave

The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams

CHORUS

VRS 4  
I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you

VRS 1

So why am I still here in the rain"

"Anyone else???" I looked around.

"No? Well then I guess we're done for the night. You've been a GREAT audience! Thank you!." I said. Everyone clapped.

**So What do ya think?? Review.**


	15. Chapter 12: Honey moon and Welcome home

**Last Chapter guys. :(**

**I own nothing but Sam, Summer, and Mike.**

**BPOV**

It has been about a week since the wedding. Me and Edward were at a private Island that Carlisle bought Esme back in the late 1900's. Right now we were swimming deep in the atlantic ocean. Since we didnt need to breathe we could stay down here for hours. and that's what we did. When we needed to hunt we hunted together on the mainland. Then we'd return and watch a movie before moving to the bedroom. We cant sleep but we can have sex. I loved the way our bodies molded together. We walked into the living room and my cell phone rang. Ugh. Summer. They've been calling me non stop for about three days now. I finally answered.

"Hello." I said.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Summer squealed.

"Whaddya want." I asked slightly annoyed.

"when are you coming home?" she asked. Ugh. this girl is unbelievable.

"Whenever we damn feel like it. We've only been here a week Sum." I said.

"I know but I miss you." she said.

"Awww...I miss you too but we dont want to come home quite yet, we are having fun here." I said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh eww. I dont need to know about your bedroom activities." Summer exclaimed. I laughed.

"I wasnt talking about that, but if you'd like I can go into detai-" I started before she cut me off.

"No. No need. Emmett does that enough for both of you." She told me.

"That's Emmett for you. Listen I got to go. I'll see ya when I see ya. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Summer replied. The line went dead, but not before she muttered another 'Ew'. I laughed and put my phone in my pocket.

"What did Emmett do now?" A velvety voice asked me from behind. Strong arms encircled me in a loving embrace.

"Summer's just annoyed with him talking about his and Rose's...Bedroom activities." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Thats Emmett for you." He said.

"That's what I said!" I laughed leaning back to kiss him. We turned on the tv to CNN. Jeez we've been so out of the loop, World war 3 could've started and we wouldnt even know. They were playing one of our music video's. It was too, "Everytime". They werent playing the audio but just the video.

"Didnt move on's song 'Everytime' has hit top of the charts this week, This is the fourth week in a row. Here's the music video," She said before it cut to the video. (Link to the video on my profile.)

"_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_ ''

I looked back at Edward. He was looking down towards his feet. He had a pained look in his eyes.

"Bella. I am so so sorry for what I put you through. I will regret my decision to leave you as long as I live. I promise you I will never leave again. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my 189 years." he said.

"Edward. Dont. I have already forgiven you for that. I know that you are regretful about that and I know that you always will be but please dont beat yourself up about it. Its in the past. We can put that behind us now. We can move on with our lives together." I said. He nodded.

We spent another thee weeks at the island before deciding to go home. Edward insisted on packing. Once he was done he brought the bags back to the boat and came back for me.

"I'm beginning to get used to this. Even though I can fully well get in and out of a boat without killing myself now but I like this." I rambled as he picked me up bridalstyle and carried me out to the boat. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. Once we had left the island and were speeding back towards land, he slowed the boat down and turned it to face west. We looked at the island back about 600 feet. We stared at it for about ten minutes before Edward turned back north and sped off again. We docked at the mainland in aout a half hour. Edward helped me out of the boat and got the bags out. I stole one from him, much to his disliking. We hailed a taxi to the airport. Edward must have called the airport because when we got to the ticket counter he said Cullen and the lady handed him two first class tickets. Of course it'd be first class, but thats my adorable husband for ya. We sat down in our seats to wait out the plane ride, there wasn't a layover anywhere so it would be about a two day flight. (Im guessing so sorry if thats wrong) Unless something went wrong, In which case, me and Edward would run home. That is, if we were in the United States when said thing went wrong, which that's not going to happen is it? Pull yourself together Bella, Even if the plane had something wrong with it, which I doubt, Edward wouldn't let anything hurt you, if anything could even hurt you on this plane. Calm down deep breaths. Don't let Edward sense that you're am I kidding, I'm completely freaked out. I looked over at Edward and he was 'sleeping' I reached over and shut the window silently, it appeared as though I was making it darker so I could sleep too. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was pretty easy to fake sleep. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and gently pull me closer. I wrapped my left arm around his stomach. I was trying to relax, I didnt want to tip him off that I was nervous. It wasnt my fault. I just dont like planes. If we were meant to fly we'd be born with wings. And machines arent too reliable. I just hope they did a throrough check up with the plane to see if everything was working correctly. Edward started rubbing my shoulder in a calming motion. Crap, he figured it out.

"Shhh...Calm down love. It's okay. I wont let you get hurt, it's okay.'' He repeated. I burrowed myself farther into his side He kept his arm on my shoulder rubbing. He watched me for a while to make sure I was alright. A little while later the plane went into a little turbulence and started falling only to be brought back up really fast. I tensed and clung to Edward. He was really patient about it, he hugged me closer and rubbed my back murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. The pilot came on the intercom.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts, we are experiencing some slight difficulties. Dont panic, this is something we can fix. We are set to land in Port Angeles airport tomorrow at 3 you."_

I closed my eyes and repeated in my head that it was something they can fix, Its something they can plane fell again but this time it just kept falling and coming back up over and over and over again. By this time I was trembling and Edward was trying desperately to calm me down.

"Bella love, listen to me, It's alright, I'm here, I wont let anything hurt you, its alright. Calm down. Deep ..." He said hugging me to him. I flung my arms around him and held on tight. This really freaked me out. Suddenly the masks came down and everyone screamed. Oh god. That's not helping. Edward took one and put it on me. He told me to breathe slowly. He kept his arms around me.

"That's it. Keep going. Good job. It's going to be alright, Shhh.." he said trying to comfort me. He sounded almost desperate for the plane to be fixed and continue on normally. We all know its not going to. I peeked in his mind.

_'I wonder why she's so scared? Did something happen to her to make her afraid? Please god let her be alright. I dont know what I'd...no, dont think like that. She's immortal now, she can't...wait, yes she still can...no. do NOT think like that. She is NOT going to get hurt. She's not. She can't. I just got her back, no!'_ There was one part of my past that I didnt tell him when we started dating back in Forks. I was flying to Forks one summer when the plane started falling. We were in a death spiral towards the Earth, the pilots succeeded in righting the plane but we were still too low to the ground. We crash landed in Idaho. It was on the news but they didnt mention half of the survivors. They only mentioned the dead and a pregnant woman who went into labor a month too soon. Both survived. Ever since I've been terrified of planes. I will go on a plane if I have to but I have anxiety attacks the whole time. I continued to take deep breaths. Suddenly the plane started to spiral. Crap. Deja vu big time. I started hyperventilating again. I tried to take deep breaths but I couldn't. This only made Edward more distressed. The pilot came back on the intercom.

_'Ladies and Gentlemen. We are going to land at Idaho International Airport. Please remain calm.'_ he said. Great. Definately Deja vu. But wait. If the plane crashes, me and Edward arent human. We dont have heartbeats. I have to try to call Carlisle and see if he can get down here. I dialed his number.

"Hello." he answered.

"Carlisle, can you get to Idaho International Airport anytime soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, why." he asked.

"Our plane is going down and they are going to try to safely land the plane there." I explained.

"You mean the plane is crashing? But you and Edward arent human. We'll be exposed!"

"I know Carlisle. That's where you come in. You take charge of our care and the humans will never know." I whispered as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Ahhh... Right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See ya then." I said. I laid my head back on Edward's shoulder and hid my face in his neck. I tried to think of something else. So I concentrated on one of the band's favorite songs. It was "More Than Words can say." by Amanda Kay. I started singing it in my head.

''I told myself I couldnt do it

face another day when I knew it

All too well and all too soon

you were taken from my life.

Its like you get used to the pain

you cant see the sun shine in the rain

And I smile and keep it inside

cuz I dont wanna cry

You,you were my Friend,

Until the end

but now I have to let you go

Please tell me why,

I write these lines

when you're nothing but a memory

that burns a hole

deep inside my mind

I keep these words too myself

and when I close my eyes

I miss you more

I miss you more

More than words can say.

Tell me what it takes and I'll do it

I close my eyes cuz I wanna get through this

Now your face is just a faded photograph

Sometimes somethin so good that it cant last

So many things I wanted to show you

So many things I wanted to tell you

You're in my heart I just wanted you to know

A piece of you is with me whereever I go.

Now. Its just too late

I had the chance to say goodbye

but I let it slip away.

Please tell me why

I write these lines

when you're nothing but a memory

that burns a hole

deep inside my mind

I keep these words to myself

and when I close my eyes

I miss you more

I miss you more

More than words can say

Oh, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh

Please tell me why,

I write these lines

when you're nothing but a memory

that burns a hole

deep inside my mind

I keep these words to myself

and when I close my eyes

I miss you more

I miss you more

More than words can say.

And I dont know why

but I feel like the way I do

Its all too much

And I just need some time

And I keep these words to myself

and when I close my eyes

I miss you more 189 passenger 737

I miss you more

More than words can say."

When I finished we were just reaching the airport. The plane was still going up and down rapidly. I knew we'd be crash landing. Great. The only thing we didn't know was when we'd land. Suddenly, we hit the ground,bounced back up and dropped down and skidded to a stop before the pilot's cabin blew up. Edward had grabbed my hand and was leading us out of the door farther back. Everyone who could walk ran out too. The paramedics stopped us and told us to go to the green mat. I stood near Edward, shaking like a leaf. He had his arms around me and was rocking us back and forth. Then Carlisle was standing next to us in his uniform.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and I think Bella is fine, she's just really freaked out." Edward said.

"I-I'm fine." I said against Edward's chest.

"Okay, I already cleared you guys to come with me so come on. Edward, you may want to carry her." Carlisle said. I could feel Edward nod his head and take me into his arms. We walked to Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward put me into the backseat and slid in after me. I was still in shock I'd guess. We drove in silence for a while before Carlisle started a conversation.

"So Bella, Why were you so freaked out. Well, other than the plane just crashed. You dont have to share I was just wondering." he asked. I sighed softly. I knew I should tell them. But what will they do? Will they get mad and kick me out of the family?

"You wont get mad?" I asked.

"What? Why would we be mad, love?" Edward asked.

"Well...because, the reason I am afraid of flying happened when I was human. It was about three years before I moved to Forks. Did you watch the news when flight number 32199 crash landed in Idaho International Airport?" I asked them. They nodded.

"That was bad. 35 dead 112 injured. 42 survivors." Carlisle commented.

"Yeah. Trust me I know. Take it from experience." I said. Nonchalantly mentioning that I was on it.

"What do you mean by experience?" Edward asked.

"I was on that plane. I was flying to Forks for two weeks and then fly back. we were supposed to get there that day. The plane started bobbing up and down in the air, or what they call in air turbulance. Then it started a death spiral towards the Earth. The pilots got the plane righted but it was still going down. When we landed at Idaho International Airport, you could just hear the screams from inside the terminal. The plane had exploded. the pilot's cabin and back by the bathroom were on fire. The paramedics came in and got everyone they could out of the 737. They numbered everyone who was alive and lettered the dead. I was number 109. I had burns along my spine from some flames behind me. I also had a broken leg. They kept me at the hospital for a few weeks. The burns healed and the leg healed fine and yeah." I told them while staring at the car's upholstery.

"Why didnt you tell me love?" Edward asked. There was something about his tone that I didnt like.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be mad." I cried.

"We're not mad Bella. Trust me on this. We are not mad. Edward loves you more than anything else on this world. He could never be mad at you."Carlisle said. I looked at Edward for confirmation. I couldnt stand it if he was mad at me.

"Shhh...It's okay Bella. I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that's all. But there is one thing I do want to know, you dont have to tell me but why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"When we met and started dating back in Forks, it was still a painful subject for me to talk about and Everytime I did talk about it it sent me into sort of a spell. I'd look around wildly and listen for any airplanes. If I heard one I'd hide under anything that I could find to hide under. And when we met again backstage and when we started dating again, I was scared. Scared that you wouldnt love me anymore once you learned that I had kept a part of my past away from you. Scared that you'd throw me out of your life again. That you'd tell me to go away and that you didnt love me anymore and to never come back. I wouldnt be able to live through that again. I'm sorry I didnt tell you earlier its just...not my favorite subject." I finished cringing down waiting for him to start yelling.

"Love, I am never going to leave you again, that was the biggest mistake of my life. It's okay, I understand why you didnt tell me-us. You were scared. Its a natural reaction. It's okay. I will always love you." He said kissing my hair. I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him back. I then put my head back on his shoulder, wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back. We finally arrived and Edward carried me inside. Sam, Summer, and Mike ran up and took me from my husband and hugged me yelling about how much they missed me and how crazy Alice and Emmett are. I laughed. They obviously didn't know about the crash. Next Alice tackled me with Emmett right behind her. Me and Alice screeched when he picked us both up and hugged me.

"EMMETT! Please put me down." Alice said. Emmett put her down but kept me in his embrace.

"I missed you bellsie boo." he said.

"I missed you too Emmie-bear." I said laughing. Esme brought me into a hug.

"Welcome home Bella. Welcome home." And so, I was finally surrounded by my family forever.

**So What did you think? Yes this is the last chapter of I miss you. I'm so sad to see it end, it's my baby. Tell me in Review if you think I should put a sequel up or not. **


End file.
